There are a number of motorized or electric toothbrushes that operate to drive or power the movement of one or more brushes disposed on or proximate an end of the toothbrush. However, many of the toothbrushes are exceptionally complex which can cause them to easily malfunction and/or otherwise not work in their intended manner. Furthermore, potentially due to design constraints, a number of electric toothbrushes fail to include a perpetual rotary brush that can function to rotate in a complete, non-oscillatory manner, and instead only include brush heads that oscillate.
There is thus a need in the art for an electric toothbrush with advance cleaning capabilities for advance oral hygiene. The proposed electric toothbrush may include one or more perpetual rotor or rotating brushes and one or more sonic or vibratory brushes, that when combined, provide an advanced and improved toothbrush for better cleaning and oral hygiene.